Accidentally in love
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Draco insults Hermione... Ron casts a spell... backfiring and now... well most of the male students and one of the teachers are in love with Hermione... well apart from Harry... is he immune or does he have feelings already for her. MR SMOKEY IS HERE TOO.
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in love

It seems Draco has insulted Hermione for the last time… Ron cast a powerful spell that of course backfires.

Now most of the males (including a rather disturbing Snape) are in love with Hermione.

Ron, Draco and Dumbledore are unaffected which is understandable but why is the boy who lived unaffected… could it be that he's already in love with Hermione? He tries desperately not to find out while Hermione tries not to kill Ron and half a school full of drooling boys. And of course we have a rather dashing hero in a yellow blazer and hat. (Mr Smokey returns

* * *

Chapter one

_Oopps_

The wonderful warm summer morning was a welcome to the school of Hogwarts, the sunlight streamed in through the high windows and anyone who looked up in the Great Hall could see the clear skies. Most students chatted excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch season, Hogsmead trips for those who were allow to go and general chatter about what the new school year was about to bring.

Of course it was until a certain seventeen year old Slythern and his two body guards stepped into the great hall. Draco Malfory had steadily gotten more distasteful in his comments to Harry Potter and his friends… but since hitting sixteen his comments to Harry's best female friend had become more sexually and more nasty.

Everyone knew that Draco and his family hated muggle's, half blood and muggle born witches and wizards but Draco had narrowed his hatred down to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their year.

And when he saw Hermione and the third member of the trio Ron Weasley Draco couldn't resist. He quietly snarled something to Hermione which made her stiffen but she pointedly ignored him and was planning on doing so through out her breakfast but the red head sitting beside had other ideas.

Though not being her boyfriend Ron considered Hermione a sister of sorts (their relationship was never an attraction) and he was beginning to lose the final straws. So when Draco decided to spit out that even for a mudblood Draco wouldn't mind using her when he was bored.

And this is why the morning was disrupted by a red head flinging himself at Draco with a sixteen year old Ginny Weasley jumping up pointing her wand as well as several other Gryffindor's.

Hermione dragged Ron back just enough for Draco to feel his split lip then glare dangerously at Ron who was pointing his wand Draco with an equally dangerous look to his eyes.

"TAKE IT BACK FERRET" Ron bellowed shaking Hermione's death grip, Draco blinked once or twice before a smile engulfed his face.

"And if I don't Weasel… are you going to be eating slugs?" Draco drawled causing Ron to grit his teeth then tighten his hand around the wand. Hermione frowned when sparks snapped at the end but nothing more happened. Draco and Ron didn't notice this instead they were staring at each other.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU BLONDE TWAT" Ron snarled causing Draco to flinch slightly, the smile finally falling from his thin lips.

By this time the teachers had managed to shake out of their shock and were hurrying towards the two boys. Hermione gently placed her hand on Ron's outstretched arm and softly spoke to him.

"Ron it's not worth it… THAT thing isn't worth it Ron" Hermione assured feeling Ron slowly relax beneath her hand. He began reluctantly lowering his wand attempting to tear his eyes away from Draco's and would have done if Draco hadn't opened his mouth once more.

"that mudblood always had you whipped" the words pushed the red head over the top and he snapped his wand back at Draco and glared hard the only one not noticing the beam of red sparks streaming out of the wand.

"THAT'S IT" Ron bellowed before red shot out of the wand but Draco had enough time to raise his own wand and mutter deflecting charm.

There was a loud crash when the two spells hit sending a shock wave out, everyone stumbled a little but once the lights had faded away everyone was relieved to find themselves in one piece.

Hermione glared at Ron and Draco but found they both had blank expressions on their faces.

"RONALD WEASLEY" Hermione snapped propping her hands on her hips ready to lecture Ron until she saw Harry standing in the doorway to the great hall with his own wand drawn pointed at Malfory.

"HARRY" Hermione called causing Harry to snap his green eyes towards her but the raw hatred for Draco never leaving his eyes.

"Mister Weasley I believe we need to speak" Dumbledore's voice stated humourless beside Hermione. Ron blushed and looked to his headmaster just as Harry came over to them. Draco started to smirk but Dumbledore gave him a cold look.

"You too Mister Malfory… you provoked Mister Weasley" Dumbledore stated causing Draco to glare at him for a moment before lowering his head. Harry was about to say something but he caught the looks from the other students.

No not all the students just the male students they had a sort of dreamy look about their faces…and they wasn't watching Dumbledore, Ron or Draco they were… Harry blinked looking around the great hall before staring back at what every other boy was staring at.

"Hermione… um… why are all the boys staring at you" Harry questioned making Hermione turn her glare on him for a moment.

"What" she snapped before Dumbledore, Draco and Ron all glanced around and Ron's mouth dropped open as did Draco's when he looked at Crabb and Goyle who were staring at Hermione with a dreamy look.

"What in bloody hell are you two doing" Draco snarled not brining Crabb and Goyle completely out of their dreamy state.

"Looking at Hermione… she's beautiful when she's mad" Crabb drawled and Goyle simply nodded. Hermione's mouth now dropped while her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

There was a mummer of agreement from every boy in the great hall before there was a sigh. Ron and Harry glanced at each other before they looked at Hermione who was still staring in shock.

"Oh dear Merlin… Mister Weasley follow me, Mister Malfory go to your table… Miss Granger I suggest you wait in your dorm room until, I know this will pain you but until I can understand this fully you are to remain there and not go to class" Dumbledore ordered Hermione simply nodded and quickly gathered her books and bag.

Harry and Ron watched in amazement when about a dozen boys around their table alone stood and began to offer to help Hermione back to the dorm. A stern glare from Dumbledore and a pointed stare from both Harry and Ron made them settle back. While Hermione hurried out of the great hall still in a daze.

"I better" Harry began when he went to follow Hermione to which Dumbledore simply frowned then smiled

"You do not have the desire to follow her no matter what" Dumbledore questioned as Harry shook his head.

"No… I mean I want to make sure she's ok and makes it back ok" Harry stated as though it was clearly obvious… she was his best friend after all. Dumbledore smiled even more and nodded muttering about house elves and something to eat before he turned to Ron who looked down and had the decency to blush.

* * *

Chapter one finished... this is just a draft version, it'll probably need a lot more work but i just wanted few opinions on this idea. 


	2. We're going to fix this

Chapter two

Harry growled as he studied the fire before him. Hermione and Ron had both missed their classes and Harry could only guess that neither had a good experience. Dumbledore no doubt trying to undo what ever Ron had done while every Gryffindor boy from second year upwards were huddled down stairs outside the girls dorm. Harry was bombarded by questions about how Hermione was coping if she wanted anything to eat and every other offer they could think of. While some of the older boys grumbled that Harry didn't take his responsibility as Hermione's friend too serious… after that Harry took to growling at any boy willing to ask him any more questions or wonder if they should visit Hermione.

It was right to say that Harry was fuming by the time a beetroot red Ron stumbled into the room and frowned at the boys who were chatting while some of the girls glared at them. Others just grinned or chatted about how sweet it all was.

Ron managed to make his way to Harry and offered him a small smile but Harry just glared at him.

"I know mate" "you know what Ron… the common room is a bloody waiting room for Hermione, do you know how many times I've been asked if I've seen Hermione naked or even kissed her. I've been asked at least fifty times how she feels to hold" Harry ground out.

He was mad because he hadn't had a moment peace… at least that was what it was. Of course the thought that most of the boys in his house were thinking about Hermione in that way didn't sit right but that was because she was his best friend.

Ron ducked his head and sighed "sorry mate… I didn't mean too" Ron blushed as he rubbed the back of his head "I-I-I don't even know what I did" Ron stammered causing Harry to glare at him.

"Well Dumbledore can fix it right?" Harry asked a little uneasy which only grew when Ron blushed again and shook his head.

"Ron" Harry began but the look that spread across Ron's face made the raven haired wizard groaned and shake his head.

"Like I said I don't know what I did… I didn't even say anything mate… bloody hell 'Mione is going to kill me" Ron muttered darkly before Harry rolled his eyes and looked to the groups of boys.

"Well if Mione doesn't" Harry bit himself off with a growl and looked at Ron who was watching him closely.

What we he meant to say… he couldn't tell Ron lately that he hated any boy looking at Hermione in a way that wasn't exactly a friendly way.

Harry couldn't even explain why when Ron's and Hermione's three week relationship ended he let out a breath. Of course back then he had simply stated that it was because he didn't want to chose between his friends if things ended badly.

But a voice that sounded strangely like Sirius poked at him telling him it was because he didn't want anyone else with Hermione.

"So what are we going to do" Ron's voice broke through to Harry and he held back the jump before turning his green eyes to his best mate.

"Hermione" Harry said with a sigh gaining an raised eyebrow from Ron "Hermione will know what to do… but we'll have to wait until later when she hasn't got a gaggle of boys waiting for her" Harry declared as Ron nodded stealing a quick glance at the groups of boys before lowering his head and blushing.

Later had in face turned out to be around one thirty in the morning when Dumbledore finally came to check in on the Gryffindor's to find half the male population of said house still awake or half awake.

After ushering them off to bed he winked at Harry and Ron who remained hidden before taking leave of them.

Ten minutes later Hermione's bushy head poked around the corner and in the stillness of the common room both boys heard her sigh of relief before she ventured down the stairs.

Harry smirked when Ron offered her a small smile but even before she made it off the last step both knew it was the wrong thing to do.

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU DO" Hermione all but bellowed while Harry sniggered into his hands while Ron folded his arms and attempted to tuck his chin into his chest.

"I'm Sorry Ronald what was that" Hermione demanded propping her hands on her hips. Her cinnamon eyes borrowing into the top of his blazing red hair.

After a few moments when Ron's face matched his hair he lifted his eyes enough to see Hermione still glaring at him before he sighed and lifted his head.

"I said I don't know… Dumbledore said something about wordless magic and being angry" Ron admitted and Hermione's face soften for a moment but both boys knew better then to believe that Hermione was anywhere near forgiving towards Ron.

"Well if Dumbledore can't fix this it looks like I'm going to have to" Hermione huffed before slumping into the sofa opposite her best friends, chewing her lower lips.

After a few seconds she lifted her eyes and caught Harry watching her.

"You two will help… this is Ron's fault but if you had been there Harry on time like I told you then you would have been able to help control the lummox's here" Hermione ordered as Harry's eyes grew and his jaw dropped.

Ron smirked but he quickly hid his face when Hermione snapped her eyes towards him.

Both boys slowly nodded that Hermione was just as bad as Mrs Weasley when it came to getting people to agree to things. Ron and Harry knew the moment Hermione said she had to fix this that they had no chance of escaping without their own chores.

"for now I'm going to bed because I'm tried and you two need your sleep" Hermione ordered as she swept to her feet giving them both a softer version of her glare before spinning round and heading back to her dorm room.

"She's bloody"

"Ron I swear if you say it I will hex you my self" Harry warned causing Ron to stare at him with bug eyes but he snapped his mouth shut and nodded before both boys made their way up to their dorm.

* * *

Sorry about delay... if your reading any of my other stories I'm going to upload a chapter each.


End file.
